Boarding School
by the.pen.of.endless.ink
Summary: Charlie sends Bella to an all girl boarding school in Seattle, but Bella soon finds out that this is no ordinary school.........Normal vampires/humans, all regular parings, takes place @ the end of Eclipse........FIRST FAN FIC, please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

As I walk in the door, I can tell something is up. Charlie is in the living room but I don't hear the sounds of the game aren't playing.

"Bella?" he calls. That is really getting on my nerves, who else would it be??

"Ya Dad," I can almost he him sigh.

"Can you come in here for a sec," he sounds nervous, almost like when he was trying to have "the talk" with me again. Oh no, I hope he isn't trying to do that again. My mind is buzzing, what is he gunna want to talk to me about.

"Bells, I've been concerned lately,"

I cut him off right there "You know Dad, I have a lot of homework to do. And it's been a really long day, I want to get to so….can't we talk about this some other time,"

"No Bella, this is something we need to talk about" His voice startled me, I never thought that he could be so stern "I've been concerned lately because you spend a lot of your time with Edward. What happened to Jessica, or Angela?"

"Dad, I'm hanging out with them on Saterday don't you remember?" We planed a trip to Port Angeles, I was in desperate need for new clothes.

"Yes, but…I still think you should spend time around some more girlfriends, so I'm…."

"Char..Dad, don't be too rash, I promise, I'll hang out with Jessica and Angela, and everyone else, but please, just give me a week," I was pleeding by now.

"Sorry Hun, it's too late now I've enrolled you into an all girls school, you have three weeks left untill you transfer."

"But Dad.."

"No buts, everthing is already arranged"

"I didn't even no Forks had an all girl school,"

"They don't,"

"Daaaad,"

"Now Bella, I don't want to hear it, your going to Seattle to go to school in three weeks and that final!" With that I stood up, and stomped to my room, making no effort to quiet the sound of my door slamming.

I fell on my bed and screamed into my pillow, and out of no where I felt a hand made out of granite rubbing my back. I couldn't help but jump and watch as he tried to supress a giggle.

"I'm never going to get used to that,"

"I sure hope not" his velvet voice was starting to sooth me. "so what has happened to make my beautiful lamb cry?"

"Charlie is being so unfair," I paused to watch his unmoving, perfect face, and almost forgot what I was talking about. "He's sending me to Seattle to go a boarding school!!"

"That's okay, I'll just convince Carlisle to let me transfer there,"

"Unless your willing to suddenly confess to me you're a girl I don't think it's going to happen,"

"What do you mean?" he asked as confusion started to creep across his face.

" It's an all girl school" I watched as his confusion was replaced by shock. "I don't think I'll be able to go that long without seeing you," I whisperd.

"Bella, my love, I no you. Your strong, you'll be able to do it. Besides I'll visit."

That night I had trouble sleeping, even though my favorite music artist was right there humming my favoritve song.

--

I was running through hallways of what looked like an apartment building. Something was chasing me, but I didn't know what. I kept running and running but the hall way kept getting longer and longer and next thing I knew I crashed into a wall. I awoke with a start, I was halfway down the hallway, almost to the stairs. I was in Edwards grasp and I looked up.

"Bella, you mustent do that to me, you were sleeping and I ran home for a moment and when I came back you were gone, and I found you running down the hall. It looked like you were sleepwalking. So why were you running? Are you alright?" he voiced was rushing, I could tell he was paniked

"Yes, it was just a dream, anyway, how could a dream hurt me."

"Alright love, just get back to bed,"

"mmmm hmmm" I mumbled already half asleep.

**_(A/N - chapter 2 will be posted soon, it's already finished, but i want to try to finish chapter 3 before i post it, so ill always have something waiting...even if i do finish chapter 3, i want atleast 5 reveiws before i post it. i dont want to do this so just reveiw so you can see the story!!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(A/N: okay, you guys are lucky im a softie and im posting this...so far i have like...15 hits, and no reveiws, NONE AT ALL. so this time for real i want still just 5 little reveiws before i post chapter 3(which i have finished), FOR REAL THIS TIME)_**

Chapter 2

1 week later, I had just sat down to a breackfast of eggs and hashbrowns, when Charlie told me that we had to go to a tour of my new school , Northwell all girl boarding school, so after I did the breackfast dishes we took the cruiser out to Seattle.

When we arrived, it seemed like a nice place, the only thing that would be missing would be my Edward. I couldn't help but think about, me, spending what would seem like an eternity here.

Charlie lead me up to a building, which I assumed to be the main office.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A woman at the front counter asked, she seemed nice enough, but there was something farmillar about her that made me feel quesy.

"Hi I'm Charlie and this is my daughter Bella. We're here to have a tour of the school, Bella starts here in a week."

"Oh, you must be the Swans please have a seat Mrs.Volturna, the headmistriss, will be out to see you in a moment," She gestured twards a row of seats along the wall and returned back to her computer.

Waiting seemed to take forever, and the clicking of the keyboard was starting to get annoying.

"Ahhh Charlie and Bella Swan, I've been expecting you. Please come into my office." I couldn't help but jump, I didn't even hear her approach, but silently followed into her office.

It was a quaint little room, with very few personal belongings. A deep mahogeny desy was set in the middle of the room with a leather chair behind it, where Mrs.Volturna had already made her self comfortable. In front of the desk sat two chairs exactly like the kind in the waiting room. We took our seats.

Only now did I get a good look at Mrs.Volturna. She was, basically, gorgeous, if she had a bit more paler skin I might have mistaken her for a vampire, she had long mahogany hair, and I could tell that by sitting down she lost most of her height, so she must have had long legs. Her eyes were an interesting color, I knew I'd seen that color before, they looked like a cross between red and blue, but not like purple, you could see that one of the colors had to be contacts.Obiously the red.

"Welcome to Northwell, the all girl boarding school here in Seattle, I'm surprised you found out about us, we're acctually pretty new,"

"I was loooking for a boarding school," he paused, "closer to our house. A lot of them are farther away then I would have liked" I could tell he was feeling nervous, I guess I wasn't the only to notice her good looks.

"Yes, that is one of our interesting points, we chose to go some where more…"she paused, looking for the right word "more isolated, to give more girls the chance to put all those boys behind there thoughts and grow up, partially anyway, with out the testosterone and heartbreack they would get at co-ed schools."

"Sounds very…thoughtful of you to keep girls best intentions to heart," Oh god, what was he doing now _flirting_ with her. Oh please Charlie don't, just don't.

"Alright Bella please go fetch your bags and I'll show you to your dorm," Wait what? "Mr.Swan I don't mean to sound rude but, noting our all female enviroment, I do belive that faster you vacate the premises, the better no?"

"Ummm…Mrs.Volturna, I was under the impresion that this was just the day of the tour and that Bella would not be coming here for two more weeks," Please. please, please.

"Oh no Mr.Swan, today was clearly explained that she would be moved into her dorm, and given a tour of the grounds by a staffmember,"Oh no, oh no, oh no…what was I going to do, ohmigawwd…okay try to look calm, but not to calm, look surprised. Okay now give Charlie one of those looks.

"See, Bella doesn't have any of her things, couldn't we just keep it as I knew it to be and Bella will be here in two weeks time?" Whoooo. It's okay Charlie is handling things.

"Sir, I understand the confusion here, but classes resume tomorrow, tomorrow is Monday after all,"

"Bella, Hun, could you go wait in the car for a moment while Mrs.Volturna and I have a little discusion," While walking to the cruiser I was worried that Charlie might do something to embaress me, but that feeling went away, hoping he would do something to get me kicked out. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

When he finnally made it back to the cer he seemed a little p-turbed, but releved at the same time.

"one week, I got you one week," Wow!, I was surprised that Charlie first off, hadn't done something to get me kicked out (not sure about the embaressment part yet) and secondly, that he was able to buy me another weeks time to get my stuff packed up.

"Thanks Dad," I leaned over to give him a hug before he pulled out of the parking lot and we drove the rest of the way home in silence.

**_(LOVE REVEIWS)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie had insisted that he come along with me for the trip. We had decided that someone was to drive up with us so he could make it back home. The only problem this brought up was who. I of course insisted on Edward, but Charlie refused even before I mentioned it. We were down to two people to chose from, either Alice or Jacob, Charlie of course would be open to either, but he would prefer having Jacob drive up, rather then take the chace of Alice "spilling the beans" on where the capus was. So of course Charlie pulled that "im the parent you're the child" line, so there it was me driving my truck and Jacob following in his rabbit with a very emotional Charlie sitting in the passenger seat.

Finally, we made it to Seattle, great now I had to face Charlie and his goodbyes. My goodbyes with Edward were, not the best, I couldn't stop crying while he was trying to comfort me, but Alice wasn't there, that made me a little depressed. Edward explained that she needed to go hunting, and as soon as she got back he would send her out to see me. Something about the way he said that sounded like he was lying, why wouldn't Alice be there to say goodbye? I know how much she was going to miss me.

After all the painful goodbyes it was time to unpack. As one of the teachers, who said her name was Ms.Fawson, she was going to be my English teacher.

She showed me my room and I soon as I opened the door someone ran up and gave me a hug, so fast i couldn't even see who it could possibly be.

When she stepped back it tooked me a moment to realize who it was.

"Bella! Can you belive it?, I'm sure you were wondering why i wasnt there to say good bye. Oh Bella, we're gunna be room mates!!" It was Alice.

"Oh my god, Alice, now i guess boarding school wont be so bad" Ms.Fawson had left for us to finish getting unpacked, when something dawned on me.

"Alice," Her head snapped up in response. "Why are there three beds in here if it's just you and me?" Almost answering my question the door slowly open to reveal a medium height girl with hair a little lighter then mine and freckles covering her whole nose. The girl stepped in timidly, almost unsure.

"This is room 3b, right?" She seemed _very_ shy.

"Yes," Me and Alice replied at the same time.

"Oh, okay," relief washed across her face, "My name is Jenny, Jenny Austro."

**_(A/N okay, i really thought this chapter was going to be longer, but i thought it should end where it ended otherwise i would've wrote more so ya, please ppl REVEIW, i swear if i dont get still 5 reveiws by the time i post chapter 5 then im gunna trash this story, bcuz you guys obiously aren't interested enough, like come on it take like 5 seconds, just think about how much time im putting into this...okay enough rambleing, time to get back to work)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(A/n: please take note that i decided to change the time of the story from the begining of eclipse to the end)_**

**_Disclaimer: even though i hate to admit it...idonotowntwilightitscharachtersoranyofthemiracleworkerStephanieMeyerscreations...that was realy hard:( _**

Okay, wouldn't Alice be able to talk her way out of a three bedroom dorm, like, don't get me wrong. I had no problem with "expanding my social horizon", as Mom liked to call it. But I really would have enjoyed spending time with just Alice considering what she was, and I was one of the only humans to know.

"Hi Jenny, My name is Alice Cullen, And this is my best friend in the whole entire world, Isabella Swan," Well at least Alice could be cordail enough, she smiled and looked at me as if to say we'll talk later.

"Please, just call me Bella,"I smiled sweetly.

* * *

Jenny wasn't that bad of a girl, although I was still wishing Alice would be able to work some of her magic on certain people to get us a two bedroom.

"Okay, I am so, so sorry," It started off, we were on the roof of our dorm. "I tried really, really hard...but the only receptionist there was a girl, and a straight one,...so ya.." Alice's babbling was starting to give me a headache, maybe this roommate thing wasnt going to work out so great after all...but atleast I would have Jenny to save me from insanity.

"Alice, calm down. It's okay, just calm down, at least you tried your best," the only thing running through my brian was to get her to calm down.

"Okay, Im calm. Sorry," W_hy was she still apologizing?_

"Its okay Alice, its okay. You tried your best and thats all that matters,"_ I would have rather not to have Alice all to myself, but it's not like I was going to tell her that._

Woah, where was I getting all mad from, I would love to have alice all to myself._ No, what am I talking about I would hate it._

"Is everthing alright here ladies?" A voice questioned from behind us. I turned around to see a woman that I havn't seen before. She stood with a sense of autority.

"Yes, everything is alright," Alice replied quickly, I could tell she was going to beat her self up later for not being able to see this coming. "And you are..."

"Mrs.Jade, and you two would be," This time I beat Alice to the chase.

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is Alice Cullen, but please just call me Bella," her eyes seem surprised at the mention of Cullen, but Im sure it just sounded differnt to her.

"Alright Bella, would you please go back to your dorm, I would like to have a few words with Miss.Cullen here,"

"But it _was_ my idea, I was the one who thought we could talk up here," I didnt want to leave alice, I didnt want her to get hurt, it was a silly thought she was a vampire after all.

"I do realize that Miss.Swan but please head back to your dorm, Miss Cullen will be joining you shortly,"

_"MRS.Swan I corrected"_ as I stomped off, I knew that was a childish thing to do, but it made me feel better.

**_(A/N: okay im sorry for another short one, i didnt want it to be so sort but it would have been a really long one if i kept going so, hopefuly the next one will be longer, and you guys are very lucky, i have 4 reveiws... so you are lucky that im not a mean kinda person because i could make you wait for the next 1 but im nice so here you go!!)_**

**_(oh and just so you no it takes me a lot of hard work to write these, i need a lot of motivation, more reveiwsmore motivation;) )_**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke with a start, at first I didn't even realize where I was until I heard a soft buzzing sound come from my right, I turned ans saw Jenny's sleeping form in the bed 2 beds over. Then I realized that the bed in the middle was empty, not that I expected Alice to be asleep in it or something, but she was not anywhere around the dorm.

As I went to get out of bed I don't know what happened, I either got tangled up in the sheets, or I misjudged the distance to the floor. but what I do know is some how I was lying face first into the floor. I heard jenny sit up quickly, as I jumped into a standing position trying to act as if nothing happened, but I knew it was a little late. I couldn't help the blush spread across my face.

"Bella?" A sleepy voice called my name.

"Ya, I'm okay, just go back to sleep"

"No, I'm fine. I just need some food, I'm starved." thats where Alice must be!! She probably went out hunting last night,and was still out.

"Umm, its a little late but I hear there's a McDonald's on campus, and there probably still serving breakfast."

"Mmmmmmmm...sounds good"

* * *

Well, its been 2 whole weeks since Alice disappeared, and we haven't heard of any sign of her at all.

Classes weren't so bad, it was just not being able to go home and unwind and honestly, I kinda missed cooking for Charlie.

Today a letter came for Jenny, ya, we usually get letters, but this one was from the school itself. that just confused me. Why couldn't they just give her a a paper that said everything the letter did.

It said that she had a meeting with some important person next week to discuss her "well being" at the school.

After class that day I was really tired so I went back to the room to have a nap. I didn't really sleep well last night.

when I walked into the room, I saw someone going through Ilice's stuff, she suddenly looked up...her eyes were pitch red.

"Alice, is that really you?"

She looked genuenly surprised to hear her name called, she walked slowly past me, I could tell she was trying to hold her breath. as soon as she got out of the door I heard the wind rush. knowing she was running, I still went and looked out of the door at the space she had just been.

But something didn't sit right, I knew Alice, she loved me, but most importantly, she would never, ever drink human blood.

_**(A/N: im sorry, i have like extreme writers block right now, and im working on another story, which i would like to have atleast almost done by the time i start posting it, but i really like it and have high expectations for it :) um, and for those few people who have sent me "hate" reveiws, wut is your problem, dont read the story if u dont like it...i would also like to give a shout out to my favorite author on the site Daddy's Little Canibal, i love all of your stories and encourage you to KEEP WRITING!! :p , oh and im sorry for the short chapters, i am starting to lose eximent for this story and gain some for mmy new one, but i will try to finish this story really really hard)**_


End file.
